Lambda Serpentis Occupation
"During the remnant years the UNSC put considerable effort into establishing a presence in all of their lost systems. Surely an effort to reclaim some former glory." Sangheili Historian Occupation of Lambda Serpentis System Beginning in 2558 the occupation of the Lambda Serpentis system was lead by the UNSC Tide or the North. While unconventional the remnant years saw many ships operate in solitude for long durations of time holding areas from remnant factions. The Tide of the North was equiped to the teath for the operation. Notable Engagements Jericho VII Engagement : The Tide of the North was in orbit synchronized with one of the planets moon's as cloaking when a squadron of Kig Yar fighters arrived. Before engaging, the Tide of the North took note that the squadron was primarily of scavenger craft with minimal fighters, a larger unit must be nearby. Within moments, the large Kig Yar Carrier came into view on the far side of the planet. : Seeing the opportunity the Tide of the North began a booster propelled journey around the planet opposite from the direction the carrier was orbiting in. Hidden behind the planet the cruiser launched Fireteam Desert via two pelican dropship, escorted by two braodsword fighters. The fighters would engage any airborn Kig Yar while Fireteam Desert would infiltrate the ground team, determine their mission, and nuetralize them. Meanwhile the UNSC Tide of the North would nuetralize the Kig Yar Carrier. : Stil shielded by the planet Tide of the North launched several Broadsword fighters which remained close to the cruisers hull. As the Horizon bent around the cruiser the enemy carrier came into view. The enemy vessel turned immeidietly shrinking its surface area and launching dozens of fighters. The Broadswords engaged and the Tide of the North fired a salvo of archer missiles. The missiles blasted through layers of the carriers top deck nuetralizing radar dishes and communication antennai. The Carrier unloaded an undless wave of fighters that shielded the ship from more attacks. The cruisers point defense guns came online and began ripping through the incoming swarm of fighters. The braodswords broke formation into the swarm and drilled holes in the enemy formation. The cruiser kept creeping forward, its MAC cannon fully charged. : Meanwhile, on Jericho VII's surface the broadsword fighters engaged the five enemy fighters that circled over an old UNSC firebase. The Pelican diverted from the group and remained low to the ground gliding over charred ruin of once rolling plains of palm grass. Fireteam Desert unloaded behind a large collapsed building, shielded from the dog fight overhead. The pelican remained grounded and secure in a niche between two toppled towers. : Fireteam Desert's khaki/orange armor blended into the hardened landscape of Jericho VII. The team entered the building and continued towards the UNSC Firebase. Along the walls bleached skeletons flooded the corridors. The building was an old office building, it was actually attatched to the firebase's backside and so likely was occupied by O.N.I. at one point. : In orbit the fighters continued their dance while the two behemoths inched around the planet. The Tide of the North remained in a steady orbital pursuit of the Kig Yar carrier which had disapeared around the horizon. The Cruiser picked up an energy signature on the other side of the planet, engines firing. The cruiser's backside fell downward towards the south pole and the whole ship spun about and aimed its nose at the north pole. The signature intensified. Just over the north pole and over the horizon was the carrier firing a barrage of plasma turrets. The Tide of the North fired two MAC rounds at the vessel as its shields flared from the plasma pepper fire. The nose and therefore hanger of the carrier erupted into fire and behind the carrier a small trail of smoke blasted outward. The ship had been cut straight through. Kig Yar carriers were mostly empty space and so the ship had its engines on the sides rather than on the back end so the ship was still highly operational beyond the mangled nose. The plasma fire continued and the Tide Fired a barrage of archer missiles and simultaniously fired it's emergency reverse thrusters in alignment to the curve of the planet. The Tide of the North slipped down under the South pole,its nose poised to fire at anything that crossed the horizon. : Fireteam Desert pressed onwards through a collapsed door frame, the thickness of dust and ash had finally dwindled to where the team could see their boots again. Finally a large bulkhead. Spartan Liam motioned two fingers upwards and then directed them to either side of the door. Spartan Kalin quickly went to the door and set charges along the bolts of the door. The team silently traced back to the nearest alcove in the corridor before setting off the explosives. The cieling rained for atleast a minute with solid ash and pain chip. The mess settled and the team readied their rifles at the bulkhead. With a tremendous thud the door fell and displaced more gray particles that seemed to linger in the air. The team remained still. A single Kig Yar stepped through from the darkness beyond the bulk head, looked around, and then appeared satisfied. As the bird like alien turned to go back into the firebase Spartan Rock ran from cover and grabbed the Kig Yar's needler with one hand and held the alien's mouth shut with the other. Spartan Marie joined in and picked up the creatured legs and the two spartans carried him back to the rest of the group. Spartan Liam put up a thumbs up to the team. Spartan kalin positioned herself at Liam's side, Spartan Pritchet joined Rock and Marie as they took the alien down the corridor and down a stair well for interrogation. : The Broadsword fighters had successfully chased the Kig Yar Fighters out of orbit and the fighters continued their dance in the direction of one of Jericho's silver moons. Tide of the North began pushing itself out of orbit downwards aligned with the South pole. As it descended away from the planet it leaned back and aimed towards the south pole itself. As the cruiser backed away the planet shrunk and the ships field of view grew. The Carrier was revealed, sneaking around from the other side in hopes of catching the cruiser's engines. Two molton bolts shot out of the North. One impacted the left engine segment of the carrier, the second shredded open the top of the ship ripping open the bridge section. Target nuetralized. Engines blaring the cruiser raced towards one of Jericho's silver moons to rejoin the Broadsword fighters. The cruiser fired its thrusters and began a spin as it raced through the remaining swarm, the cruisers point defense turrets ripped through the enemy fighters and archer missiles erupted into flames as they randomly impacted on fighters. The broadsword fighters filed behind the cruisers engines and picked off any unlucky survivors. : Kalin and Liam entered the firebase and continued through the corridors, old covenant lanterns lit the passages now. Around a corner the sqauking of another kig yar signalled for the Spartans to engage their cloaking. The two tanks diapeared and flattened themselves against the wall. The Kig Yar soldier turned the corner in a frenzy looking about nervously, its rifle aimed down the corridor at nothingness. Spartan Liam shot up his knee into the Kig Yars Gut while Kalin downward punched the birds skull plate. The birds body shot both upwards and downwards at the same time justifying the contortion with multiple snapping sounds. the body went limp, Liam and Kalin caught it and rested the carcus against the floor without a sound. : Marie twisted her hand around the barrel of her sniper rifle as she paced the room. Rock held the Kig Yar from behind as it rested on a chair, Spartan Pritchet held a combat knife against the birds leg and demanded to know how long the Kig Yar has been operating within UNSC Space pillaging glassed worlds. The bird spat and make a clicked hissing sound. Pritchet arched his arm back to stab the birds leg but Marie interupted with a sudden smashing to the Kig yar's chest plate with the butt of her sniper rifle. Marie leaned in over the now wheezing bird and demanded a list of all the systems the Kig Yar were raiding. The Kig Yar snarled but winced when Marie gribbed her rifle again. The Kig yar nodded reluctantly. Spartan Rock let one of the birds arms loose and nodded towards the floor, Pritchet handed the alien a metal prong. The Kig Yar understood and started drawing out the star maps, putting crosses over the systems occupied by the Kig Yar or used as regular scavenging depots. : Spartan Liam and Kalin now started up into a sprint, rifles raised they picked off another Kig Yar rounding a corner, a box of assault rifle ammunition fell from the aliens hands. Progressing towards the light the two Spartans emerged to see three more Kig yar, two looking upwards for the Broadswords, and another loading up the last cargo ship. Alarmed the Kig Yar loading th e ship ran into the cockpit and started the engines. Liam raced towards the ship and launched himself on top of the craft firing off a singe round into the head of one of the other Kig Yar. Kalin fired multiple shots into the belly of the last while walking up to it. The stunted bird bent down only to meet Kalins crushing blow to the face with her knee. The cargo craft rose slowly upwards. Spartan Liam smashed both elboes into the cock put window and pulled the Kig yar out by the neck, the craft began to spin lightly and arch to the right. Snapping the birds neck LIam jumped off the craft and the two spartans fell to the ground while the cargo ship spun out and flipped into the dirt. Just as the dust settled it was stirred by the purring engines of the Pelican drop ship, two broadswords close by. All of fireteam Desert boarded the pelican with their Kig yar prisoner and returned to the awaiting Tide of the North. Category:Michael.Dreams